World of Warcraft: The New Age
by arus8973
Summary: After the destruction of his village and the tragic death of his parents, a young paladin begins a journey that will not only uncover secrets from his past, it will uncover his true destiny and the fate of azeroth... rated r for later chapters
1. Prologue: the begining of a journey

Hey everyone! Sorry ive been off for so long. my piece of crap comp broke down and i just got it fixed, but enough about that.

To celebrate my return im updating The Last Gaurdian and im starting two new fics this week that will be updated weekly. So lets get on with the story!

World of Warcraft: The New Age

Prolouge: Awakening

3 years earlier...

The sky was red with flame. Houses burned to the ground as the roaring flames engulfed them. Numerous people fled as the horrific abominations slaughtered everyone within their reach. Lance had heard of these ceatures before. They were servents to the Burning legion, an army of undead soldiers created for the soul purpose of erasing human exsistance. They were the Scourge. They had laid seige to a large portion of Lordaeron, and now they were attacking his town. " Mom! Dad! Where are you!", Screamed Lance, running through his burning village in panic.He was serching franticlly for his mother and father buteverywhere he turned he saw more undead horrors lurking around.He atleastknew his older brother Dante was safe and that gave him some comfort. Dante had reacted quickly to the undead and rounded up as many villagers as possible befor evacuating the village. But as he soon realised it was not enough. Over half thevillagespopulation remained, and the Scourge was showing no mercy. Every villager that was killed was either devoured by the creatures or soon rose back up asan undead horror themselves, adding to their already enourmous army. He broke away from his thoughts andturned a corner just in time to see his mother and father being slain by a group of undead warriors. " MOM! DAD!", The undead turned toward him and began to run at him with wicked smiles on their mishapen faces...

Preasent day...

Lance struggled to push the painfull thoughts from his mind. " Damn it all... if only i was stronger, I could of protected the village, protected mom and dad. If I was more like Dante I could of helped, less of the villagers would of died.", Said Lance angrily. Lance had grown since that time. He was now taller and his jet black hair had grown out and was in a braid. He had also trained alot since then and had become a paladin, dedicated to destroying the undead Scourge.He had also changed mentally as well, from the carefree little boy to thefierce warrior he was today. He was currently wandering through Elwyn Forest in search of something."_This is a waste of time, im never gonna find it here.",_He though to himself. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the young woman in front of him."I should proboubly turn back, theres no way it could be her- Whaa!" Lance yelled as he collided with someone." Hey why dont ya watch were your going!" He yelled angrilly."Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the person said as they bent down to pick up their pack. She was a young girl with long red hair and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in blue and purple travle robes with a golden amulet hanging from her neck." Hey maybe you can help me out, im looking for some information.",He said. " Information...You should head over to Stormwind city if thats what your looking for." said the girl. " Stormwind? Wheres that?" said Lance a little confused. " You mean you've never been to Stormwind city!" Said the girl in astonishment. " NoI havent so can you help me or not..." Said Lance a little annoyed. " Than allow me to be your guide." Said the girl happily. " By the way my name is Karin Shinthor whats yours?" " My name is Lance Flameheart. Now enough talking lets get moving." Said Lance impatiently. " Right, follow me." Said Karin.

And thats the end of the prolouge. What do you think, im open to any and all sugestions so plz review. no flames plz. I will update this story and all my others weekly so check back often. bye for now.


	2. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

Welcome back everyone! sorry it took so long to update but my $$ hole teachers loaded us with a buch of projects. but anyway im back so lets get on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

World of Warcraft: The new age

Chapter 1: Painful Memories

"How long is this going to take?" Asked Lance impatiently. " We should be seing Stormwind soon, just be patient a little bit longer." said Karin. They had been walking through the forest for almost an hour and Lance was begining to get iritated. " Are you sure you know where your goin!" said Lance. " Shhhsh! Not so loud!" Whispered Karin. " And why is that!" "Because bandits have been spotted in this area recently." Whispered Karin again. " Is that all, who cares about a few worthless ban-" But befor lance could finish, Karin screamed." Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Give us all ur money or the girl here dies..." A bandit said as he held a dagger to Karin's neck. " Let go of her!" Yelled Lance angrily. " So you wont cooperate huh, well then i guess the girl di-ahhhh!" The bandit yelled as he was blasted by a ball of fire. Lance looked for the source of the fire and noticed that Karin's hands were glowing with flame. "_Shes a mage?" _Lance thought as he watched Karin blast two more thugs with fire. " Thats it! forget the money, kill them both!" Screamed the biggest bandit. " Heh, things are finally geting intresting around here..." Lance said as he unsheathed his two-handed sword. Three bandits, each weilding daggers charged towards Lance. The first one charged at his neck, but Lance parried his attack then bashed him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Then a second one came at him aiming for his chest. The third came charging from behind. Lance dodged the first attack, then spun around and blocked the second. Next he punched the second guy in the face and kicked him to the side. As Lance was doing this a bandit snuck up behind him. " Lance look out!" Lance turned around just in time to see the bandit get blasted by ice into to a tree. "Are you alright?" Karin asked as she walked over to Lance. " Yeah im fine, lets just get out of here befor more bandits show up."

After a few more minuets of traveling, Lance and Karin finally arrived in Stormwind. "Thats the last time i follow you anywhere..." said Lance irritably. " Hey it's not my fault the bandits showed up." said Karin. Lance was just about to say something back when his stomach growled. He then remembered that he had'nt eaten in days. " Ha ha, your hungry arent you." Karin giggled. " Come on, lets go get some lunch."

"But I dont have any money..." said Lance." Dont worry, i'll pay." Karin giggled again as she pulled Lance along. As they walked through the city Lance looked around. Everyting was made of white stone and gold, the city almost seemed to glow. Seeing all the beautiful buildings and the people walking the street suddenly made Lance shudder. " Hmm, whats wrong?" Karin said sounding concerned. " Nothing, Im fine." Lance said dryly. " Hey I know lets go there!" Karin said as she pointed to a food shop. The two of them went inside the shop and saw tons and tons of delicious looking food. Karin bought a sandwich and some water for herself, and some chicken and water for Lance. They went back outside and found a bridge to sit on while they ate. for a few minuets they ate in silence. Karin looked at Lance every few minuets, still a little concerned.

He looked upset about something. She decided to start some conversation to break the silence. " So where are you from?" asked Karin. " I dont wanna talk about it." said Lance. " Come on, please? If you tell me ill tell you where im from." Said Karin. " I said no!" yelled Lance. " Oh, sorry..." said Karin sadly. " It's not your fault, I just dont like to talk about it. Oh and thanks." " Thanks for what?" asked Karin curiously. " For stoping that bandit, if it wasnt for you I...well thanks." said Lance. " Your welcome." said Karin smilling." Well i guess it's time for me to go." siad Lance getting up. " What, go where?" Karin asked surprised. " Dont know, just gonna keep traveling." said Lance. " But dont you have a home, why do you have to travel so much?" said Karin. " I dont have a home anymore..." said Lance walking away. " _No home, thats why he didnt want to talk..."_ thought Karin.

Lance was walking through the town looking for a flight master or some other transportation so he could get a ride to the next town. He finally managed to find one in the trade district. " How can i help you young man?" said the flight master. " I need a ri-" Before Lance could finish he heard someone call out to him. " Laaance, waaaaait!" Yelled Karin as she ran towards Lance. " Huh, what are you doing here?" asked Lance surprized. " Im...comming...with you." Karin said trying to catch her breath." Thanks but no thanks, im fine on my own." said Lance. " Well im comming wheather you like it or not. Besides i cant let my new friend just go off on their own." Karin said smilling. "_New Friend?"_ Lance thought. no one had called him "friend" in a long time. " Flight master... We need a ride." Said Lance. " Isnt that right?" He said looking at Karin with a smirk on his face. " Yeah, lets go!" Karin said happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think. plz review im open to any and all sugestions and ideas. no flames plz


End file.
